


Tempora Mutantur...

by Coulsonspetwolf



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonspetwolf/pseuds/Coulsonspetwolf
Summary: ... nos et mutamur in illis.Times change, and we change with them -A short one shots about our favourite Unholy Trinity at college because every fandom needs a college AU.





	

If Jesse thought about it, the three of them had a weird relationship at least according to other people. When they had met 3 years ago, they clicked automatically like cogwheels and now they were inseparable. That was also the reason why Tulip had a key to Jesse's and Cassidy's room.

 

Jesse was still half awake when he heard how the key quietly went into the hole and was turned. He opened one eye and saw the shadow of a person slipping through the door, before she let it fall into the lock again. Slowly she moved closer, her frame softly illuminated by the light of the full moon which was shining through the closed curtains. She came to a halt in front of the bed and looked down, snuffling quietly. Jesse knew she was crying.

 

“Tulip, are you okay?”, he whispered concerned. It was a stupid question and he didn't know why people had the impulse to ask that every damn time even though they could literally see that the person wasn't alright. She was crying. Of course she was not okay. Oh he would kill Carlos, if he had done anything to her. Stupid boyfriend of hers has always been kind of a dick and Jesse had never liked him.

 

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold – which she probably was because Cassidy loved sleeping with an open window even in the coldest of winter nights – and shook her head slightly. She then used her fist to angrily wipe away the tears from her face. Jesse knew that she hated to show weakness and emotions were considered a weakness in her family. The list of people Jesse wanted to punch was long.

 

He turned his head and nudged Cassidy _lovingly_ into the rips with his elbow. “Cass, come on. Move your ass a bit.” His boyfriend grumbled incoherently but obeyed. He shuffled back until his back was pressed against the wall, pulling Jesse along with the arm he had still wrapped around his middle. When he bumped his head, he hissed and cursed but the sound was muffled by the pillow and Jesse's neck. Tulip chuckled shakily which made Jesse grin. He held up the duvet for Tulip and looked at her, smiling encouragingly even though she probably couldn't see it.

 

She took off her shoes and carefully slipped under the duvet, shuffling close to him and burying her face in his shirt. She took a deep breath, inhaling his smell. She had told him once in one of their rare moments when they allowed themselves to be emotional that his smell and his company made her feel safe.

 

“That bad, hm?”, Jesse hummed while making sure that Tulip's tiny body was completely covered by the blanket. He felt the fingers of her fist tightening around his shirt's fabric. That was all the answer he needed. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

There was silence between them at first. He knew that she was thinking about it, considering if this was a moment for her to open up and be even more vulnerable or if she just wanted to forget for now. “No”, she responded finally, her voice a mixture of hurt and pride. The second option then.

 

“Just hold me, please?”, she whispered nearly shyly, the pride from a second ago completely gone. And Jesse did. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, trying to protect her from all the pain and all the hurt of the stupid world behind that dumb door. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head, trying to put all of his love for her into it as much as he was trying to give her a feeling of comfort and home – something neither of the three have had before they met each other.

 

Jesse felt Cassidy's arm move up to where Tulip was still clenching her fist around his shirt. Softly he put his hand on top of hers and started running his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly. Her breath was calmer already.

 

“'Til the end of the world”, Jesse whispered lovingly.

 


End file.
